


Daddy's Home

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Being Together, Daddy Kink, M/M, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: The guys get a bit rough.





	Daddy's Home

Jack was glad to see that it was time to go home. Work had been a nightmare, with meetings, paperwork, and other miscellaneous irritants. The bright side of all of this was the fact that it was the weekend, and that meant two whole day with his baby boy. He was so looking forward to that fact because his baby boy meant the world to him. He finished clearing his desk, making sure that everything was completed. That done, he turned off the lights, locked the door, and headed home.

While Jack was working, Mac cleaned the apartment, finished the laundry, and got dinner ready. When he heard Jack's key in the door, he came running down the hall yelling; “DDDDDDAAAAAADDDDYYYYYY!!!!!!”, nearly knocking Jack down with his enthusiasm. Jack found himself with armfuls of Mac, who was wiggling around trying to kiss every available inch of Jack's skin. Jack finally got Mac to the sofa, and proceeded to kiss him back.

When they finished kissing, Mac asked; “How's my Daddy?” “Your Daddy is all better now that I'm home with my baby boy!” Mac blushed at hearing that because that his was most favorite term of endearment from Jack. He got up to check on dinner, and Jack grabbed his ass cheek as he passed and said; “Don't be too long.....” Mac called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Jack went to wash up and eat his dinner. While Mac was cleaning the kitchen, Jack walked up behind him and pressed against his backside, holding him around the waist. Mac wiggled against his Daddy and could feel how hard his dick was.

Jack kissed Mac on the side of his neck and ran his hands down Mac's belly to his nuts and gently squeezed. Mac let out a low moan and ground his hand against Jack's hand, enjoying the idea that Jack might want to play rough. Jack made his intentions quite clear when he grabbed Mac up , took him to the bedroom and threw him on the bed. Jack simply said ; “Strip, boy!” Mac got out of his clothes quickly, and waited for Jack's next move or command. Jack undressed and stood there stroking his cock, admiring the sight of his baby boy naked and waiting for him.

He walked to the side of the bed and said; “Suck it, baby boy.....” Mac did exactly as he was told, doing his best to make it extra good for his Daddy. He was able to bring Jack to the edge several times, but Jack managed to hold out. While Mac was blowing his Daddy, Jack's hands were roughly roaming his boy's body. He squeezed his boy's cock, twisted his nuts, and fingered his ass, knowing he was driving Mac wild. He kept things at a fever pitch, then pulled his cock from Mac's mouth. “Time to fuck, boy!” he said as he lubed his cock and positioned his cock heat at Mac's opening.

When Jack shoved his cock into Mac's moist hole, Mac let out a long, low moan as his Daddy fucked his roughly. Mac began jacking his dick, but Jack slapped his hand away. He then pinned Mac's hands over his head and began to fuck in earnest. Mac came shortly after that, making a mess all over his belly and his chest. Jack soon added his load to Mac's, swirled his fingers in the mess and put two fingers in Mac's mouth. Mac nursed his Daddy's fingers, and was surprised when Jack swirled his finger in the cum and put his fingers in HIS mouth.

After their shower, the two got ready for bed when Jack said; “Baby, I'm sorry if I was a bit rough......” to which Mac replied; “That's okay..... sometimes you just need to cut loose.....” Jack took Mac in his arms and said; “I'm glad you understand.......”

 

THE END


End file.
